riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Córka Wody/Dwa dni dla córki Posejdona - Rozwiązania
Solace zabiję cię - otworzyłam oczy i gwałtownie przerzuciłam nogi przez szpitalne łóżko. - Nie dość, że teraz to już nikt mi nie dziękuje to jeszcze chcą mnie zabić. Ten świat schodzi na psy. Wiesz może powinien pozwolić ci zostać w śmiertelnej śpiączce? - zażartował. - A tak na serio to co zrobiłem nie tak? - Wybudziłeś mnie w złym momencie - odpowiedziałam. - Już myślałem, że też masz uczulenie na ambrozję. - Co?! Jak można mieć uczulenie na ambrozję? - zdziwiłam się. - No bo ambrozja jest tym co lubisz, a jak lubisz coś na co masz uczulenie? No właśnie. Wtedy masz objawy alergiczne. - Bez sensu. Zastanowił się. - No trochę. - Dzięki za miłą pogawędkę, ale muszę już iść - pożegnałam sie. - Cześć! Pobiegłam. - Z tego co pamiętam to... - zaczęłam myśleć nad wizją, ale niestety mój ukochany pies wskoczył na mnie, a ja upadłam. Demon rósł bardzo szybko. W dwa zmienił się z psiaka wielkości cocker spaniela w psa wielkości labladora. Zaczął lizać mnie po twarzy. - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, ale to nie znaczy, że masz mnie zalizać na śmierć- powiedziałam i zepchnęłam psa z siebie. Zaskomlał. Podrapałam go za uchem. - Przez cały dzień nic nie jadł. Martwił się - zobaczyłam Nika. - Ale nie tak jak Percy. Jest na mnie wściekły. - Bo? - zapytałam z ziemi. - Nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami. - Jest TROCHĘ roztrzęsiony. Szybko się denerwuje. - Przez co? - Przez to - wyciągnął kartkę z zdjęciem moim i ... Leona na tym głupim pomoście! - Widzę, że Annie czuje się lepiej - mruknęłam wściekła, a Demon podniósł uszy. - Gdy to zobaczył trochę się zdenerwował. - Świetnie! Jeszcze tego mi brakowało. Kolejny problem - wstałam. - Co z Leonem? - Nie wiem. Nikt go nie widział od... od momentu, w którym Percy się wściekł. - Jestem ciekawa czemu go to wkurza, przecież sam całuje Annabeth na każdym kroku? Dobra, ale mamy teraz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Idziemy do twojej siostry, bo nie chcę mi się tego opowiadać dwa razy - i poszliśmy, oczywiście z psiakiem. Znaleźliśmy Hazel w ich domku. - Hazel! - Hmm? A to wy. - Możemy zająć ci chwilę? - Jasne. Usiedliśmy przy stole, a Demon ułożył się pod nim. Pewnie zastanawiacie się dlaczego Hazel, a nie np. Annabeth? Chciałam pójść do niej, bo: 1. Mogę kłamać uczuciami, a ona nie odkryje tych prawdziwych, jak Piper. 2. Nie będzie szukać racjonalnej części mojej wypowiedzi, jak Annabeth. 3. Nie zacznie przerywać przerażona o mnie, jak Percy. 4. Nie będzie szukać wymówek, by ominąć tę rozmowę, jak Jason. 5. Nie będzie mi przerywać, jak Leon. 6. Ufam jej, a ona mi, a nie jak Frank, który nie potrafi zrozumieć mojej sytuacji. 7. To wszystko tak bardzo dotyczyło jej brata. Tak to wszystko tworzyło w niej najlepszą kandydatkę na moją powierniczkę, a na dodatek potrafiła dobrze słuchać. Zaczęłam moją opowieść od momentu, w którym przewróciłam się. Oczywiście ominęłam fragmenty o wyzywaniu Chejrona i niszczeniu kukieł... tak na wszelki wypadek. - Koniec. Co o tym sądzicie? - zapytałam. Nico milczał. Chyba się załamał. Głos zabrała córka Plutona. - Myślę, że to nie jest tak pokręcone jak uważamy. Tylko brakuje nam ostatniej części tej układanki, ale zajmijmy się bieżącymi problemami. Z tego co wnioskowałam to masz konia, a nie masz toru... Hm... - zamyśliła się. - Leo na pewno da radę wykombinować jakieś przeszkody, i tyle- byłam jej wdzięczna za to, że nie wspomniała o pocałunku. - No dobra. Tylko jeden problem, a mianowicie nikt nie wie gdzie on jest - powiedziałam załamana. - No to musimy go poszukać - powiedziała. - Najlepiej konno - dodała, informująco spoglądając na Nika. - To my zaraz wracamy - powiedziałam i wyszłyśmy z domku zostawiając psa i syna Hadesa razem. Miałam nadzieję, że Demon się nim zaopiekuje. Znalezienie mojego konia wbrew pozorom nie było trudne, gdy tylko zawołałam go po imieniu przybiegł. - To jest właśnie Aqua - przedstawiłam mojego przyjaciela Hazel. - Aqua to jest Hazel, jest moją przyjaciółką - zwróciłam się do konia. - Jest bardzo ładny - zachwyciła się i zagwizdała na palcach. Obok nas pojawił się kurz, a gdy opadł zobaczyłam konia, który był bardzo ładny. - A to jest Arion, mój koń. - Jest śliczny! - szczerze zachwyciłam się. Dosiadłyśmy rumaków. - W drogę! - wykrzyknęła córka Plutona i oboje ruszyliśmy pełnym galopem... Jeśli się podoba to możesz dać znać! Pozdrowienia posyła Wasza Ner <3 Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach